


Gelosia al mare

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Tenace [2]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Romantic Fluff, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22744507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Haruka è gelosa di Michiru.Scritta per il: Drabble Day!Prompt: bikini.
Relationships: Kaiou Michiru/Tenoh Haruka
Series: Tenace [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635370
Kudos: 2





	Gelosia al mare

Gelosia al mare

Haruka fece una smorfia, incrociando le braccia al petto.

Michiru le si avvicinò, sorridendole e si piegò in avanti.

Haruka assottigliò lo sguardo. Fissava i diversi giovani che si voltavano a guardare le grazie della ragazza dai capelli verde-acqua.

< Non posso dirle che non avrebbe dovuto mettersi il bikini. Le dona e sta più comoda.

Però sono così dannatamente gelosa > pensò Haruka, stringendo le labbra fino a farle sbiancare.

“Non viene in acqua insieme a me?” domandò Michiru.

Haruka si alzò in piedi.

“D’accordo, ma solo un altro bagno” capitolò.

< Voglio controllare da vicino > pensò.

“Grazie” sussurrò Michiru.

[102].


End file.
